


The Collar

by waywardrose



Series: Precious Pet [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: Author notes, chapter by chapter, and general headcanon forPreciousandStar Wars.





	1. Precious, Chapters 1-10

Chapter 1

So now we know the reason Kylo wanted to rush off after interrogating Poe. What a horny boy Kylo is.

Do you know how difficult it is to describe someone without _actually_ describing someone? What have I done to myself?

When I thought about writing this "sequel"/continuation, I wondered if I could write it from Kylo's POV.

Brain: That's a challenge.  
Me: It certainly is.  
Brain: You need to write that.  
Me: But why?  
Brain: I dunno. Ya gotta.  
Me: [whimper]

Chapter 2

IT'S TUESDAY BITCH [alarm emoji]

More jerking off. Even being shot won't stop Kylo from abusing himself.

I read a "leaked" synopsis of _The Last Jedi_ trailer recently (February, 2017), and in it Hux tells Snoke that **he** (we assume Kylo) is barely alive after Starkiller. I don't know if I believe that. I could argue that they're actually talking about Finn, seeing as he's a traitor, and they'd probably want to hunt him down. But, I don't know. Kylo did push himself when fighting Rey and Finn, but I don't think he'd be close to death. Seems unreasonable to me unless Kylo's dying of a broken heart from killing Han.

And now we get to see the real emotion under Hux's cool facade. I think he even holds back here because he's yelling at a dark Jedi, and that might not end well for him. He's lucky Kylo's got bigger fish to fry. Honestly though, this fight would be the perfect set up for a kylux one-shot.

Chapter 3

Hokay, so let's talk about the Knights of Ren a little more since Yideth is on the scene (like a sex machine). I mentioned Snoke's cadets as breeding ground for the Knights. I don't know if this is the case. I really am making this stuff up as I go. I think there was some speculation around Aftermath: Empire's End about Brendol Hux training the Knights. It could explain Hux's familiarity with Jeckhum in Pet. I didn't plan for that, it just kind of happened.

Also, since Aftermath: Empire's End came out I learned more about Rae Sloane. I suppose she could be the more appropriate parental figure for Hux instead of Brendol. How was I supposed to know? _Star Wars_ isn't exactly kind (or give credit) to its mothers, or mother-figures, let's be completely honest here. I mean, Hux's birth mother was unnamed, and who knows if Brendol actually ever cared for her. If I could do  Pet over again, I'd write it with Sloane in mind. Honestly, I feel completely guilty about not finding her sooner. Please don't judge me too harshly.

But it's completely fine to judge Hux for creeping on Kylo.

Chapter 4

The planet with the old temple is Devaron, and the mask is the late Viceroy Exim Panshard's. According to Wookieepedia, Palpatine's adviser, and leader of the Acolytes of the Beyond, Yupe Tashu gave the mask to a fellow Acolyte Kiza when the Empire fell.

There's a whole history of the Acolytes of the Beyond that I won't get into. What's relevant is that they gathered on Devaron before they stirred up some shit on a Republic outpost. Kiza apparently wore the mask, but I don't recall ever reading about what happened to it. Maybe the surviving Acolytes took it back to Devaron? Maybe she left it there? I don't know. It is a mystery.

Either way, Snoke found out about it and thought it would be a fitting lesson/punishment for Kylo. What a generous guy Snoke is.

Also, the oubliettes (a.k.a. stasis caskets) are a real _Star Wars_ thing. I changed the look of them to go with the Korriban academy. And I took the look of the academy from _Star Wars: The Old Republic_ game.

As a sidenote, I don't know how long it took for Starkiller to be constructed. It's been thirty years since the Empire, but I doubt it took that long. I was thinking maybe a decade or so to plan, get funds, find the proper planet, and excavate it. _Obviously_ , I don't know. You should know how I roll by now.

Considering Hux had a hand in it, and he's thirty-four, he might've began right after his academy graduation. So like, ten to twelve years?

Chapter 5

Let's play _Real? Not Real?_!

Gorgodon?  
Real (and frightening!), but I made up the fur properties. Its skin is actually blaster-proof, though.

Pero's Promise?  
Not Real, but named after Pero Borgin, a lord of one of Serenno's six Great Houses. Who knows what he promised, but apparently, it included a nice hotel. Perhaps in addition to some shrubbery with a little path running down the middle.

Ebra?  
Real! It's a canon planet, but no one knows what it looks like. (I described it in Pet, so I didn't bother in this fic.)

I'm sorry if this is a boring, or not as good as my usual, chapter. There's not a lot of action or sexy stuff, but we're getting there. Anyway, Kylo uses Huttese because he knows Reader doesn't speak it. For the record, Reader knows Basic, Binary, and Bocce; Kylo knows Basic, Binary, Huttese, and Shyriiwook.

Chapter 6

Badabing badaboom, we're in explicit territory over here! Aren't you thrilled? I know I am.

Chapter 7

The darkness that Kylo senses in Reader is _someone_. I don't know if everyone who's reading  Precious has read Pet, so I don't want to spoil it. Though, it's not like it's going to factor too much into this part of the story.

Fun fact: When playing, a male puppy will let a female puppy win so he can get to know her and so she'll like him. ;)

Chapter 8

A language I forgot that Reader would also know is a little bit of Teedo because of living on Jakku. Reader wouldn't be fluent, but would know enough to get by.

Chapter 9

Ding dong, the witch is dead!

And Kylo has no idea what the fuck happened. Just that his second dad is cut up and ready for barbecuing.

Also, he's being so dramatic here. Why don't we staple his hand to his forehead already. My tall baby. I love him.

Chapter 10

The use of the Greek alphabet to denote shifts is popular in _Star Wars_ fics. I'm going with it because I like it. The standard day in the SW universe is 24 hours, so I split the day up into four shifts.

Alpha = 0000-0600  
Beta = 0600-1200  
Gamma = 1200-1800  
Delta = 1800-2400

I would assume that Hux always takes double shifts because he's that much of a control freak who has many Important Things to do. So, by the time the meeting in this chapter takes place, he is sleep deprived and hopped up on stims.


	2. Precious, Chapters 11-20

Chapter 11

Hux has taken a nap by now. Just in case you were worried.

And I'll admit to using a literary cliche in this chapter. I figure it's not romance until a "burgeoning erection" has been mentioned. I usually don't like overused expressions at all and will bust out my thesaurus to find better words, but fuck it. This is fanfic, and it's free, and I'm not going to agonize over two words. I hope it made y'all snort at the ridiculous use of it.

Do we think Ren protests too much in regards to Hux? Yeeesssssss.

Chapter 12

It feels to me like Kylo is trying to fuck Hux out of Reader's (or his (ooOOoOoooOOOOOh!)) system. I mean, that's not going to be effective because people don't work that way, but you do you, booboo.

And then Kylo orders a protein-rich breakfast before training. Like Reader didn't get enough protein last night.

Edit: I've been informed I should apologize for that last comment. It was apparently disgusting and inappropriate for author commentary. (However, I'm not sorry. I'm always inappropriate, and everyone should know this by now.)

Chapter 13

The first part of this chapter was something I had skimmed over in Pet. I'm filling in the gaps of the previous story. I hope it's still interesting. If not, I do sincerely apologize. (I am open to critique and suggestions!)

The scavenger group operation Reader was a part of for awhile is completely made up. I don't know if scavengers on Jakku did that. It sounded reasonable when I was writing.

Also, I'm not writing much about the training and the swording (or the sabering, as the case may be) because, well, Kylo doesn't find it that new or exciting. In Pet it was vastly different from anything Reader had experienced prior, but it's old hat for Kylo.

Novacrown is real and is, apparently, similar to chess. There has never been a full shot of the board, but it's checkered like chess. However, it has different pieces--which all look like individual creatures. No one knows the rules or the goal of the game. I skimmed over it because I don't even know the complete rules for chess. And who wants to read about a quiet game of space chess? I guess the question for me is: why would I _want_ to write a quiet game of space chess?

Chapter 14

Aaand we're back. Hi. _Hello there._ I've missed you in these four-plus months. _The Last Jedi_ has set a bomb off in the fandom, and I am ambivalent about the movie. I mean, I enjoyed it, but... I didn't feel like I did when I left the theater after TFA.

However, I can say with certainty that TLJ won't affect this story. I might reference it or throw in a quote if it fits, but TLJ doesn't apply to much of what I'm doing here. I'm sure some of you will be pleased by that.

In the first part of this chapter--which was written in August 2017, mind--Kylo touches upon and then firmly rejects redemption. Killing Han did nothing for him. It was a futile gesture which is beyond forgiveness. I happen to agree with him. As a writer, however, I want to make Han's death worth it. It has to mean something. Kylo admits in TLJ to not hating Han, and that makes sense to me and to this story. Shockingly. We'll get to meaning somehow as the story progresses, I'm sure. Just roll with me.

Anyway, Kylo isn't getting in the way of Hux's seduction, but he is definitely negging the good general by telling him what Snoke said about him. I don't think it's on purpose, actually. I think Kylo's that much of an emotional fuck-up that he doesn't know he's doing it.

Chapter 15

Grand admiral is the same rank as grand marshal, FYI. One's naval and the other is army, if my understanding is correct. Maybe I should change Pet to reflect Hux's ambitions? I don't know. His canon-desired title of grand marshal is more in keeping with his current rank of general.

When I wrote Pet, I was thinking of Grand Admiral Thrawn. It had a nice ring to it, _Grand Admiral Armitage Hux_ , and Thrawn is just such a badass. I thought at the time that since Hux is in ships for the series that admiral made more sense to me. Either way, Hux wants all the titles, all the recognition, and all the respect.

Chapter 16

I like to think of Kylo as a delightful mess from the influences of Han and Anakin. That's not to say he's not his own person because he very much is. However, I can't ignore where he comes from--even if Kylo tries to.

And here's Hux confusing Kylo with his peace offering. I was enjoying that Kylo can't believe that Hux would be apologetic. But we have to see it from Hux's point of view. Isn't it better to apologize once and clear the air to keep two powerful people at your side over remaining silent and hope they support you?

Chapter 17

If you haven't read my notes from Pet, you probably won't find Kylo picking orange for his electrolyte drink funny. Then again, if you haven't read that, you're probably not reading this, so... Yeah. If you don't remember the little story, check out the notes for chapter 47 in The Leash.

Chapter 18

With Lelmra, I made all the particulars up since there's not much in Wookieepedia on it. I used some pictures of Laos as inspiration since I don't think I've ever seen a SW world inspired by that gorgeous country.

Tammuz-an isn't supposed to be part of the Mining Guild's territory. Technically, it isn't in canon or even in this story, and that's how Eri-cha likes to keep it. It's the reason Eri-cha is doing underhanded deals with mysterious persons who _could_ be connected with the Resistance.

So for this story, the First Order does have a deal with the Mining Guild and can control the Guild to an extent since the Order is the Guild's most lucrative customer. As we can see, Eri-cha is not against selling a large quantity of crystal to the Order--who contracted the Guild to mine it--only to have it returned so she can sell it again to another buyer or use it on her planet.

Her thought is that if the First Order can never get crystal from her planet without something going wrong, they'll leave it alone. Which would also then include the Mining Guild.

It's flawed logic, of course, but it's good for plot development.

Chapter 19 

> And then she was clinging to him--looking to _him_ for comfort and shelter.

I think this might be the first time anyone has ever sought comfort from Kylo. I thought of it as a turning point for him. Because if Reader could see him as all these things--teacher, lover, friend, safety, comfort--perhaps he'd always had those aspects. He wasn't just Snoke's weapon, which is why he wanted to keep Reader away from Snoke. I hope that was obvious from earlier in the fic.

By the end of this chapter, he's been triggered by his own actions and Hux's laissez-faire facade about sending the Knights into a situation that wasn't what it seemed. We'll get into the meat of that in the next chapter, promise. Well, and Reader and Hux getting off together without his knowledge or consent didn't help matters.

I also want to address why Kylo doesn't recognize Sidious as being _Darth Sidious_ , aka Emperor Palpatine, aka Darth Vader's _master_. I think I said in a previous chapter that Luke didn't like to talk about Vader with Kylo. I think that would be doubly so for Palpatine. Yes, Luke was more forthcoming about Vader than Leia, but the twins-- _in this fic_ \--did not like discussing their father or his situation.

Snoke, of course, pounced on this gap in Kylo's education to fill his head with utter crap about Vader. Sidious is what Snoke aspired to be, so he would keep the feats of Sidious to himself so as not to inspire Kylo to get above his raising (so to speak). It is ironic then from a certain point of view that Kylo afforded Snoke the same betrayal Vader gave Sidious.

Chapter 20

I know Hux here seems out-of-character compared to how he's portrayed in TLJ. Truthfully, I'm dismissing most of what happened with him during TLJ. He became a punchline, which is depressing because he was scary in TFA. He had no fear of Snoke or Kylo. He wanted the Resistance dead. (Granted, he almost succeeded in TLJ.) He ordered the destruction of five planets. I mean, that's damn impressive and scary.

So, I'm going with Hux is a smooth operator and fairly adept with manipulation. Yes, he's still a gigantic dork underneath it all. He's touch-starved, too. It gets lonely at the top, you know. And Reader and Kylo are pretty. (Yes, you are. Don't fucking argue with me. I will fight you.)

Anyway, I know that Hux conspired with Phasma to kill Brendol in the Aftermath trilogy, but since I didn't write that in Pet, I couldn't change it now. I thought getting Brendol exiled was much worse than death.


	3. Precious, Chapters 21-30

Chapter 21

The feedback I've gotten in the past about the Knights communing is a mixed bag. It seems that most readers are weirded out. Menstrual blood is used in quite a few rituals on this planet, FYI. I realize that menstruation is a taboo topic (for some godawful reason (which is misogyny and its terrible companion internalized misogyny)), but I doubt that it's weird in the SW universe.

Also, the son of Leia fucking Organa is not going to be scared of or disgusted by menses. He's seen plenty of blood in his time since adopting the name Kylo Ren. A little natural blood coming out of a vagina is the least gross thing he's seen.

Okay, I'm glad I got that off my chest.

Back to the story: Nashi was someone I killed off before I ever introduced the Knights in the narrative. I didn't think she would contribute to the story in a way that would be productive. I think she would've caused so much friction that it would've ultimately driven Reader away. So, she stays in the Knights' memories as someone who was wild and messed up and dangerous.

I don't know if Nashi had loved Kylo. I have the feeling she did, but they weren't good for each other. In either case, I'm open to discussion and interpretations. I left their relationship open so we could put what we needed there.

And I'm incorporating a little of TLJ with Luke's huge mistake as one of Kylo's motivations. I had to go back to chapter seven to change the color of Luke's lightsaber because I remembered it incorrectly, but other than that, the whole thing fits nicely into my story.

(That's funny, huh? My proofreader insists that Rian Johnson had to have read Pet. I don't think I'd go that far. Though the notion is super flattering. Yo, Lucasfilm Story Group, hire me. (I want to write an Ahsoka movie. Or a Knights of Ren book. Or-- Look, I got ideas, okay?))

I'm super pumped I finally got to use "I have a bad feeling about this"! My question is: Was that just a dream or a view into an alternate reality? I love the thought of Ben going around with Han and Chewie. Ben would be training to be a great pilot like his father. Unfortunately, Chewie--the poor guy--would be stuck wrangling two idiot Solos (and one with bonus Skywalker blood) to keep them from getting blown up.

Would anyone like me to write a little vignette/short story of that in the future? It's dumb to pose this question here since, like, only 5% of the readers ever bother with my notes. If you're reading this: Hi, I love you. Thank you for indulging in my weirdness.

Chapter 22

I don't have much to say about this chapter, honestly. Though I admit, I love that Kylo displays his body for Solculvis. It's a taunt (you're desperate for us) and a tease ( _maybe_ you can have us). I think we can all agree that Solculvis wants to see Kylo and Reader have sex. However, even god-kings can't always get what they want.

Chapter 23

I've been sick with what I thought was heat exhaustion that has turned into some sort of reaction to my regular diet for over a week now. Maybe it's tainted salad greens? I don't know anymore. I just know that all I can handle is bland food and Fruity Pebbles (my fav, so I'm not bitching).

Anyhoo, it's thrown my schedule off entirely. I'm very behind in writing, and I rushed through this chapter. I hope it doesn't read that way. I did put a lot of effort into it.

And this chapter's almost all sex, too--which can be difficult to write during a good week. I hope y'all appreciate it because I'm wiped the fuck out from writing it! ;D

Chapter 24

In case y'all wanted to know, I found out I had a mild form/beginnings of water intoxication. Apparently, I'd diluted my sodium by sweating a lot and then threw off my electrolyte balance by drinking too much water. I've been drinking generic Pedialyte, green tea, and a moderate amount of lemon water for the past week and feel so much better.

Back to the Serious Business of this fic: I listened to two songs while writing this chapter--"[Narayan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzVjZu4fl4o)" and "Climbatize" (both by The Prodigy)--though I only used one for the title. They're kind of old-school EDM songs from a group I loved in high school. (Though "[Voodoo People](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AeSIpVjvHv0)" will remain my favorite song from them (and feels very Knights of Ren to me).)

I think the timing of this chapter is off compared to the original in Pet. I think everything happened so fast in Pet's chapter that it didn't give me enough space for Kylo to move around in this fic. I tried my best to work within the confines of what I'd already written. You tell me if it works because I'm beyond knowing at this stage.

I do want to point out the reason Kylo doesn't feel Sidious hurting Reader is because it's all in her head. She's not actually hurt. Also, Sidious is sort of masking himself within her and since the illusion of her injury encompasses her, it sort of masks her, too. Does that make sense?

Chapter 25

The med bay's PA color code I used is based on the US hospital emergency code. Gray is for a combative person in the US system. While gray in Canada is infrastructure loss/failure, or system failure, or shelter in place. While I think the Canadian code gray is totally happening inside Kylo, the techs wouldn't know to announce that.

Chapter 26

Welcome to me ripping my own heart out! There are tears and blubbering and a runny nose! I have all the feels. Kylo and Leia are literally killing me.

You might be wondering why Leia is taking it easy on Kylo, but you must understand her point of view. She feels incredibly guilty. Her son was stolen from her by Snoke, and she hadn't been there enough to see it coming. She had criticized Han, feeding into Han's own sense of inferiority, which drove him away. She had sent Ben away to Luke when Ben had needed his parents the most. Then she sent her husband to confront a troubled son with a penchant for overusing his lightsaber.

I'm not saying she's correct, but I know what she's feeling.

Also, I like Poe being thoroughly disgusted by Kylo. And did anyone catch the Vader reference in the conversation? (It's from Marvel's _Star Wars #2_ (2015).)

Chapter 27

And here we are the end of the Pet-portion of Precious. There be dragons from here on out. I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. I have a vague idea where I'm going, a few plot points, but I'm winging it from here onward. I can't believe I've gotten this far. I thought about quitting so many times, but sweet, encouraging comments have kept me going. So, this is me thanking you right now.

_Thank you._

Chapter 28

Leia's much-loved Alderaan stew is the SW equivalent of Dinty Moore. She's not a cook nor a baker. She can make a quick bread or a batch of biscuits with the help of a mix. I kind of love that about her, to be honest.

Cloudberries are a real thing on Earth as well as in _Star Wars_! I bought cloudberry jam from IKEA a few months ago. I hate the seeds, but the fruit part is great. (I ran the jam through a sieve and it's so much better.) They're like apricot-y golden raspberries.

The quote Lando recites is from the former governor of Oklahoma, Brad Henry. I broke it down into a poetry-like stanza because I couldn't resist the thought of Ben working really hard on his calligraphy to give it as a gift to his favorite uncle.

Yes, I headcanon that Lando is Kylo's favorite. I have no evidence to back me up. And it's not like he didn't love Chewie or Luke, but _Lando_. #ifeelthesameway

Chapter 29

This chapter is a doozy. It's sooo long! I didn't mean for it to be 8100+ words. There was a lot of ground to cover, though.

First, I wanted to show that Lando was invested in Kylo/Ben returning to his family. Yes, he's mad about Han. I think he will always be angry about Han. However, he knows that no matter what Kylo says, it wasn't Kylo's decision. His nephew was manipulated and lied to and abused--something I think Kylo himself is coming to understand with the interaction with the holocron.

Speaking of the holocron, I hadn't meant for it to open. It kind of got away from me, but that's how it be sometimes. I don't know what the hell was going on with the holocrons in _Star Wars Rebels_ , so the ones I write about will not follow those rules. A gatekeeper is standard in Jedi and Sith holocrons. The gatekeeper usually takes after the maker of the holocron, so Kylo's stuck with Luke's semi-ghost.

Okay, so third(?): Kylo needed to propose to Reader and marry her. It's quite a short engagement of less than 24 hours. Kylo doesn't have a lot of patience nor does he want some fussy wedding. I apologize to anyone who thought there would be flowers and a fancy dress or maybe a romantic trip to Naboo to marry in the lake country like Anakin and Padme. That's not how our boy rolls. I'm not saying that's the end of the marriage/wedding stuff, but the ceremony is done. I thought it was beautiful in its starkness.

Lastly, but certainly not least important: Kylo gets his hand back. I had to make up everything about the mechno-arm. The only two we've seen are Luke's and Anakin's. I had to assume that technology has advanced in thirty years, so Kylo's is more like Anakin's in toughness, but refined in sensory input like Luke's.

The stance on cybernetics by the Carosi people is taken from Wookieepedia. I know it wasn't obvious, but you can't just go to Carosi XII and ask for a cybernetic to be installed. They'll refuse you out of hand (pun not exactly intended). However, if you know a guy who knows a guy, you can get one. That's why Lando contacted Atriar Rigil for Kylo. It's not like the medcenter she works out of doesn't know what she does--or doesn't appreciate the revenue she brings in. It's all word-of-mouth, so everything on paper looks like they adhere to cultural mores.

As a sidenote, I totally made up the birth control injectable. It's a little tube-shaped thing that's about an inch long. I don't know how it works, either. It might have nano-droids in it? It might be a little hormone factory that pumps out the equivalent of our current birth-control cocktails? I seriously do not know. One thing I do know is that it's better than taking pills that might have limited availability.

(jfc, the notes to this chapter are long, too. Sorry about that.)

Chapter 30

I think Leia is more hurt that she wasn't included in Kylo's wedding than actually mad he got married. And Kylo is being super harsh, too. I think he's forgetting he has a family. Like our boy is living that "let the past die" thing. He's killed (part of) it to boot. Unfortunately(?) for him, the past is not dead, and he has a family who wants him back. Perhaps some real connection could've been made if Kylo and Reader had waited to include his family in the wedding, but that's not how it went down.

Also, I'm staying with the original design of the pyke from _The Clone Wars_. Honestly, I didn't even realize there were pyke on Kessel in _Solo_ until after the fact. They looked nothing like I was expecting.

This plan for the Knights of Ren has been something I've been wanting to write about for months. I've had it in my head for so long. I thought it was right between light and dark side. They're a step up from bounty hunters and they're certainly not attack dogs for their employers if they don't want to be. Hux's plan is the middle ground and gives back power to the Knights of Ren: now a shadow organization taking advantage of every rich wiener in the galaxy.


	4. Precious, Chapters 31-34

Chapter 31

I think we're all Hux after their argument in the hallway. We all want to get our hands on Kylo Tiddies™, let's be real. And then it's all aboard the thirst train with Kylo. Like, I don't know if y'all are aware of Mr. Gleeson's cute butt, but you should be. Google that shit. It's nice.

And Swisted's in the background all NOTICE ME SENPAI. I feel the same way, girl.

Chapter 32

You're probably wondering what's up with the holocron. Honestly, I'm not going to give you any answers. I'd rather hear my readers' opinions. Was it always open? Did Kylo's and Reader's presence wake it up? If it's "very, _very_ aware," is this holocron sentient? Does it have an agenda? Is it a Sith?

And was that really Han? Was the mirror floor in that world between worlds there to tell Kylo he was only communicating with himself? Or was it there to reflect Kylo's own fears? Or more shallowly, was it there because it was pretty and nothing more?

I'm definitely part of the "death of the author" school of creativity. Once my work is out there, it's no longer mine. My intentions are null. It belongs to the reader. You can take what you want from my work. (Which is why my notes are separate from the story.)

Chapter 33

Okay, one last sex scene for y'all. ~~My~~ our collective thirst is very real.

Aaaaand Hux is still a huge nerd who can't flirt like a normal human being. Then again, neither can Kylo. But they can certainly work together when it comes to pleasure. Lucky us.

Anyway, Leia is extending an olive branch with her comm. She knows she fucked up by approaching Kylo as though he were still a kid. Of course, Kylo was a dick back. There has never been nor will there ever be any chill in the Skywalker blood. You may quote me on that.


End file.
